Castle of Glass
by Sanguin19
Summary: Summary: Moderately AU, set during Season 2 of Nikita... What if Amanda had a daughter who was a guardian assigned to one of Percy's precious black boxes? What if she was called back to division and placed on the trail of the notorious Nikita and co.? Would things be any different? Let's find out… Rated T for violence, language and some things readers may find offensive at times.
1. Prologue

**Nikita**

**Castle of Glass**

**Summary: Moderately AU, set during S2 of Nikita... What if Amanda had a daughter who was a guardian assigned to one of Percy's precious black boxes? What if she was called back to division and placed on the trail of the notorious Nikita and co.? Would things be any different? Let's find out… Rated T for violence, language and some things readers may find offensive at times.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING other than my OC Kensi Halliwell… **

**A/N: I tried to write a Nikita fic starting from the very beginning for my character but it seemed to fail miserably, so I've began at the start of S2 because she's now a fully-fledged agent but please don't think that I'm going to neglect her past because I'm hoping to add the important parts in as flashbacks and dreams like the show did for Nikita and the others, so here's the prologue that I hope you guys will like…please review :-)**

**Also, the title of this fic is named after the Linkin Park song as I thought it describes my character pretty well (Take a look at her on my profile and you'll see) if you guys haven't heard the song, I highly recommend it because in my opinion it's one of their best…thanks :-)**

**Prologue:**

Kensi Halliwell (Alias: Mariska Hayes)

Washington, Virginia

08:30am

She walked through the rather modern looking 'high rise' apartment in her grey ¾ lengths and blue lycra sports bra with a towel in one hand dabbing the fine layer of sweat from her skin as she made her way to the kitchen, a fast paced Dubstep tune filled the living space from the speakers that had been dotted around the major rooms other than the likes of the bathroom and even the bedroom; once she'd reached the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and grabbed both a bottle of spring water and a small Tupperware container before closing the door and walking over to the kitchen cupboard, she opened the light pine colored door to show the bottom shelf stacked with bottles of vitamins, the bottles of cod-liver oil and multi-iron pills were all just for show as she shifted them aside and pulled out a small clear vial that had both a metal bottom and lid, the vial was half filled with red capsules no bigger than that of an ordinary pain-killer, she unscrewed the lid and tipped two out into the palm of her hand before looking at them for a moment or two.

Since day one of her being a 'Guardian', Kensi had been forced to take the medication known as the 'Regimen' because it enhanced her physical capabilities which was supposedly the most important part of her role, as a Guardian she had to be able to hit harder, move faster, sleep less and hopefully survive longer than any other agents within Division, her main priority was to protect one of Division's most valuable pieces of software: A black box, which was rumored to hold every single detail of almost every single operation that Division had ever carried out, so a year and a half ago they promoted her to her current position and gave her the stylish apartment along with the cover name of Mariska Hayes and the job of being a so-called 'free-lance photographer' while she kept the box hidden away in a safe behind the book case in her bedroom.

She placed the capsules on her tongue while she unscrewed the lid of her water bottle before lifting the bottle to her lips and taking a few sips of the refreshingly cool drink, once she'd finished she let out a small sigh, she hated taking the Regimen but she had no choice in the matter because if she was to protect the box she had to be able to do whatever it took to stop the other party getting the box, even if it meant giving her life.

After a few moments she put the lids back on both the bottle and the vial before she returned the vial to the cupboard where it stood with four others of its kind, she then placed the vitamin bottles back in front to mask the vials behind before closing the door and walking back over to the counter opposite, she picked a fork out of the pot on the counter before she grabbed the bottle and container from the counter and moved over to the settee in the living room.

As she entered the room she picked two remotes up and walked over to the settee, with one she turned the music off and with the other she switched the TV onto the news channel before she settled down to eat her breakfast, she peeled the lid from the container and took a look at the sliced pieces of fresh fruit that lay in a couple of teaspoons of lemon juice to add the little kick it seemed to lack, she picked up a sliced of apple with the prongs of the fork as she watched the news carefully, she was always on the lookout for things that seemed to have something to do with either Division or the newest threat that she'd been alerted of a few months back, the rogue agent called Nikita, who seemed to be highly interested in finding all of the black boxes for some reason, she knew a little of Nikita and how Division had screwed her over a few years back but she had to be crazy if she thought that she stood any chance of bringing the place down…it just can't be done.

She'd only been watching CNN for a few minutes before a high-pitched _'Ding!'_ from her laptop that was lying on the coffee table in front of her, she placed her fruit salad to one side and leaned forward to pick the laptop up, she saw a notice saying that an encrypted signal is trying to open a chat link to her with the codename 'Chimera' which she knew for a fact was Division, with a few taps of the keys she opened the chat link and the screen momentarily went black before a message typed at the top of the screen:

**_'Chimera: Authentication code…?'_**

When she saw the message appear she automatically began typing her reply…:

**_'Codename: Phoenix… Authentication code: Alpha-Whiskey-7-7-9-3-Foxtrot… Confirm?' _**

She waited a few more minutes before she got a reply…

**_'Chimera: Authentication verified. Standby for new orders…'_**

"New orders?" she uttered as she furrowed her brow a little confused before she typed back:

**'What new orders, Chimera?'**

**_'Chimera: You are to return back to base, immediately.' _**

**'On whose authority?'**

**_'Chimera: The new Director' _**

**'Who is it?' **

**_'Chimera: Return to base and find out…Chimera out.' _**

And with that the chat-link was closed and her laptop went back to the Metallica screensaver as she just stared blankly for a moment or two, she closed the laptop over before she got up from the settee and headed towards her bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes, after that she headed straight into the bathroom for a shower after her daily work-out.

Once she she'd showered and changed, she headed her room she walked straight over to her bed and pulled a large gym bag from under it, she placed the bag on the bed and walked over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room, she carefully moved it out of the way and walked back to the safe that was hidden behind it before she punched the code in to the keypad and waited for it to unlock.

When the door finally unlocked a second or two later she opened it and saw the Black-Box lying on the top shelf with a nickle-plated SIG Sauer P228 handgun, three full 13 round clip and two boxes of 9mm ammo lying on the shelf below it, she firstly grabbed the firearm and loaded a clip into it and laid it on the bed with the other two clips while she packed the rest into the gym bag, she grabbed some clothing from the wardrobe and began piling them into the open bag while all kinds of questions were buzzing around her mind, questions like: Why was division calling her back? And who the hell was this 'new Director'?

Once she'd collected everything she needed to take with her she tucked the SIG into the back of her waistband of her denim jeans while she tucked the spare clips into the holder on her belt, she picked the bag up and carried it out to the sitting room where she then packed her laptop into the bag and got the rest of her stuff together, she slipped her tan leather jacket and hooded sweater over the black vest top before she tucked the Black-Box into her inside pocket, she was about to leave the apartment before she remembered the Regimen vials in her kitchen cupboard so she quickly walked over and emptied the cupboard of the vials into her bag, once she was sure that there was no more stuff that could compromise her if found, she grabbed her car keys and left the apartment not know if she'd be back or not.

Once she'd reached the ground floor she walked out towards the parking lot before she headed towards a silver Nissan Skyline, she pressed the button on her car keys and unlocked it as she reached it before she threw her bag into the trunk of the car, she walked round to the driver's side door and got in before she slipped the gun from the back of her waistband into the pocket of the door, she put the keys into the ignition and started the engine before she carefully reversed out of the parking space and drove off down the street on her way back to division.

**A/N: So here's the prologue and first introduction to the main character Kensi, I know this chapter is pretty short and to the point but I hope to improve it when my Beta Reader comes back, so until then please bear with me as I've been wracking my brains for several days on this one but other than that let me know what you guys think so far and stay tuned for more and hopefully better chapters to come…**

**Please Review :-)**

**xS19x**


	2. Family Reunion?

**Disclaimer: I ONLY own my main character Kensi (and maybe a few filler characters to help the story move along a little) **

**A/N: Hey guys, I'd like to say thank you to all who have read the first chapter and given a review because I was slightly nervous that I'd screwed it up a little, anyhow now that I've introduced my main character I thought I'd let you know that this chapter and possibly the next are set a day or two before 2.01 'Game-Change' so of course it's gonna be a little different for now…Enjoy! :-)**

Chapter One: Family Reunion?

Kensi

Rural area of New Jersey

15:25 PM

After several hours of driving through the back roads from Virginia to New Jersey, Division was finally within reach as she drove through the somewhat calming countryside that surrounded and hid it from the public eye. Normally, she hated long distance journeys since during them there was almost nothing for her to do, but this one was different. She was responsible for making sure that an object of high value to Division made it back safely. After another five minutes she'd finally reached the driveway leading to the underground facility, which had been masked by an old farmhouse. It was used as a security post and manned by two of Division's security agents posing as a young couple who managed the 'farm' but were really no less dangerous than Kensi herself.

She drove down the trail towards the main house which momentarily looked empty as she approached. A second or two later though, a young auburn haired woman strolled out from around the side of the house. She seemed to have a friendly smile as she made her way to the vehicle but Kensi could see that the woman had discreetly began to reach for the pistol in the back of her belt…

"Hey, can I help y'all with somethin'?" the woman asked as she approached the car cautiously. To a normal civilian it would have seemed nothing more than an innocent question but for Division agents it was asking for a specific phrase that acted as a password.

"Hi, I'm looking for the 'Oshimaida' residence," Kensi replied as she watched the woman's hand drop from behind her belt and stay down by her side ."I think you've been expecting me?" she asked, once the woman had reached the car.

"Authentication?" the woman asked, with an impassive tone as she took a second to look at the inside of the car or anything that would seem to be a threat of some kind.

"Alpha-Whiskey-7-7-9-3-Foxtrot," Kensi answered. "I have orders to return to the base." After a second or two the woman eventually nodded.

"Welcome home," she told Kensi before giving her the indication to drive on towards what seemed to be a large barn. In truth the alleged 'barn' was just one of the entrances to the facility below. The other was a hatch somewhere in the field, but rumor had it that the thing had been welded shut thanks to a traitor in the ranks. Kensi continued driving until she reached the outside of the barn where she was then stopped by another of the agents this time a dark haired guy with a ball cap.

"Kensi?" he asked her. His face was familiar from her recruit days but for the life of her she couldn't really remember much of those days just unwelcome fragments…

"Hey…" she awkwardly began, but she had no idea where to go from there. She could have sworn his name was something like Dunstan, Derrick… All she could remember was that it began with a 'D'. _'Shit…' _she thought to herself.

"Dalton," he reminded her with a small smirk. He knew that it had been almost two and a half years since they'd last spoken so it was no biggie that she'd forgotten his name. "So how have things been?" he asked her as he wandered over to the barn door.

"Not too bad," she replied. "How about you?"

"Meh, it's been alright," he replied as he slid the heavy wooden door open. "You back for long?" he asked, once he'd opened the door.

"That's debatable." Kensi shrugged. "You got any idea of what's going on in Division?" she asked him with a small yawn. It soon turned into a sigh when Dalton shook his head as he walked back over.

"All I know is that a new power has taken over for Percy," he told her. "No idea who it is though."

"Guess I'm gonna find out when I get down there," She smirked a little. "'Cause they're expecting me."

"Aye." Dalton nodded as he moved aside and allowed Kensi to enter the barn where the car-lift was ready and waiting to take her down to the facility's car park. "Catch you later," he told her as she slowly drove into the barn and parked on the lift. He punched the code into the control pad before he left the barn. After a few seconds of waiting she finally felt the jolt of the lift as it began its descent towards the parking lot two floors down. While the lift took her down to where she was to be heading she used the time to get her stuff together so she would be ready to leave once she'd handed the car over to the agents in the parking lot.

Kensi made sure she had her gun, but most importantly the Black-Box that lay in her inside pocket. The lift eventually reached its destination and with a sigh she set off towards the parking spaces looking for a free space. After a couple of moments, she finally found an empty space and parked before she got out, grabbed her stuff from the trunk of the car and headed for the guard's office to hand her keys back in. When she reached the office, there was a guard sat at a computer with a cup of coffee on his left while he typed away on the keyboard.

"Yeah?" he asked without looking up.

"Just returning the Silver Skyline," Kensi replied. She placed the keys on the desk before looping the strap of her gym-bag over her head and shoulder so it rested on her back. The guard glanced up long enough to take the keys from the desk with a nod, before Kensi turned to leave for the nearby exit that lead her down a concrete passage towards the elevator at the end. It'd been over a year and a half since she'd even been anywhere near the facility that held memories she cherished as well as ones she just wished to forget. Both were etched into her mind forever. She pressed the button to call for the elevator and within a matter of twenty seconds, the doors slid open and she was greeted by the same illuminated grey and chrome box that would take her into the main area of the facility, four levels down.

"Into the belly of the beast…" she muttered to herself as she entered the elevator and pressed the '4' button on the panel causing the doors to slowly slide shut. Yet again, she found herself wondering about who the new leader was and where the hell Percy was. She knew Percy couldn't be dead, otherwise she'd have been uploading the Black Box as per his instructions, so that left only two other options: he was either on the run or more likely imprisoned in some hell hole to rot – which in her eyes was no less than what he actually deserved.

Although it only took seconds to reach the fourth floor it still felt like a lifetime before she got there. She partially remembered the last time she was in that exact elevator, and it wasn't a good memory.

_'Covered in blood and sporting a minor cut to her left eyebrow that had leaked a crimson streak down to her cheekbone, Kensi was shaking with anger as she held a Glock 17 in her battered and bruised hand while waiting for the doors to open. Her turquoise eyes were fixed on the crack in the center of the doors as she gripped the weapon so tight it made her grazed and bleeding knuckles ache even more than they were already. With a small *Ding*, the doors opened and there stood a Division guard, also armed with a Glock 17. She made a mental bull's eye on his forehead before she raised her gun and pulled the trigger without a single moment of hesitation...'_

She was brought back to the present by the similar 'Ding' of the elevator as she finally reached the 4th floor. She tried to shake the hazy memory fragment as the doors opened to show the tech center buzzing with the usual analysts. Kensi stepped out of the elevator and walked through the center of the massive room slowly as she looked around. So many new faces and very few she remembered from her days as a Recruit. Her thoughts were soon disturbed by a female voice to her left…

"Are you Kensi?" the woman asked with a British accent. Kensi glanced over to see a dark skinned woman stood facing her with a tablet computer in her hands while she had a hands-free device in her right ear.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kensi replied as she turned to face the woman curiously.

"I was asked to escort you to the director's office as soon as you arrived," the woman answered as she approached the agent with a small but friendly smile. "So, if you can follow me please?" She made a slight gesture with her hand before she walked over to the steps leading towards the area that Kensi formerly knew as 'Ops' or Operations. The windows were blinded out, which prevented Kensi from seeing this 'New Director'. It was something she was highly curious about, no one had told her anything other than that this director isn't Percy. 'Thank god for that…' she thought to herself with a small smirk. The smirk would soon disappear, as they'd finally reached the door.

"You can go right in," the woman told Kensi before she walked away leaving the agent at the door.

Kensi took a second to make sure she looked presentable before she reached for the door handle and pushed it down to enter the room. She closed the door behind her and turned to find herself standing just feet away from a familiar face.

"Mom…" Kensi sighed as she crossed her arms "Now, why aren't I surprised?" Her tone had slipped from a neutral to one that carried a touch of resentment.

"Hello, Mackenzie." Amanda smiled warmly at the sight of her daughter.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: so here's the latest chapter for the fic, I hope you guys like the cliffhanger though it's not really that surprising about Amanda being her mother, I'd like to know how you guys think this 'family reunion' will go? Let me know in your reviews, thanks. **

**P.S: As always I'd like to say a huge thank you to my terrific beta reader 'The Little Things In Life' for checking the chapters over for any mistakes I may have made, so… thanks :-)**

**xS19x **


End file.
